(500) Days of Kyungsoo
by yongjun
Summary: memiliki teman yang tidak berguna dan kelas memasak yang tidak bisa kau jalani 100% memang selalu membawa cerita tersendiri bagi hidup byun baekhyun. baekyeol slight!baeksoo


**(500) Days of Kyungsoo **_(and Misfortunes That Come After)_

**Hari 37**

"Baekhyun-ah, jika kau tidak mau mengutarakan perasaanmu kepada makhluk bermata aneh itu secepat mungkin, setidaknya berhentilah bertingkah sangat jelas kalau kau terlalu menyukainya!"

"Aku tidak melakukan itu!" sanggah Baekhyun sambil memeluk erat buku tulis ditangannya. Lagi-lagi mencoba menyanggah apa yang dikatakan Lu Han- teman sebangkunya selama satu semester belakangan ini yang ternyata dibalik wajah mengagumkannya, tersembunyi jiwa penggosip yang tidak kalah hebatnya dengan wanita.

"Kau tidak melakukan itu kalau saja kau tidak dengan bodohnya melakukan aksi jatuh memalukan-mu minggu lalu dan berakhir dengan mengikuti kelas masak bodoh itu dan yang lebih parahnya, kau ikut-ikutan mengajakku!" teriak Lu Han frustasi, membuat seluruh orang di lorong memperhatikan mereka dan membuat Baekhyun membungkukkan badannya dan mengutarakan 'maaf' kepada semua orang karena memang terkadang Lu Han sangat susah di kontrol. Mengenai aksi yang dikatakan Lu Han, pikiran Baekhyun mulai kembali kejadian insiden ("Tapi itu tidak terlalu memalukan kalau kau melakukannya untuk orang yang kau sayangi!" sanggah Baekhyun sambil menendang Zitao dari sofa karena masih tidak setuju dengan pernyataan bodoh Baekhyun) minggu lalu.

**Hari 26**

"Lu Han-ah, aku akan bertingkah pura-pura lupa mengikat tali sepatuku, berlari dengan penuh buku di tangan dan ta-da, aku akan berlari ke arahnya dan jatuh di dekapannya!" ujar Baekhyun dengan mata berbinar tanpa memperdulikan Lu Han dan Jongdae yang memandang malas ke arahnya.

"Kau tahu, mungkin bocah itu tidak akan memperdulikanmu dan mungkin karena ia terlalu banyak meminum tequila semalam dia akan langsung menendangmu karena dia mampu dan kau lemah," balas Jongdae sambil menyalin beberapa ringkasan yang diperlukannya dari buku Ekonomi yang terlalu tebal di depannya. Perpustakaan hari itu sangat sepi karena hari itu hari Senin ("-dan karena pada hari Senin tingkat kemalasan manusia meningkat menjadi 87,06%," ujar Junmyeon mengakhiri alasan kenapa ia paling anti mencuci pakaian dalamnya pada hari Senin. Zitao dan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk) dan hanya orang-orang terlalu rajin seperti Jongdae dan Lu Han yang mengambil kelas pada hari Senin ("Aku tidak mau menjadi rajin seperti kalian berdua karena rajin itu membosankan dan terlalu banyak orang yang rajin jadi aku akan memilih menjadi malas tapi si botak yang sepertinya sangat sayang jika nilai A-nya diberikan kepadaku itu selalu saja membuat jadwal seenak kening lapangan bolanya itu pada hari Senin!" teriak Baekhyun frustasi sambil mengambil secangkir lagi es krim karamel-nya).

"Kau terlalu jahat padanya! Lagipula dia terlihat seperti pria yang tidak akan tahan alkohol padahal baru menyobanya sedikit, sangat sedikit, sedikit, sedikit, sedikit, sediiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii- aw, kau jahat," ujar Baekhyun sambil mengelus kepalanya yang baru dilempari kertas kuis dengan nilai B milik Jongdae.

"Kau mengatakannya seakan-akan kau bisa meminum soju tanpa membuka baju-mu setelahnya dan memberikan tontonan gratis untuk seluruh orang," cibir Jongdae, masih mengingat bagaimana malunya ia dan Lu Han yang harus menarik Baekhyun pulang dari acara tahunan kampus mereka tahun lalu.

"Itu- itu karena aku berakting! Ya..., aku berakting," ujar Baekhyun dengan tidak yakin, membuat Jongdae memutar bola matanya malas. Baekhyun langsung cemberut dan menutup buku Jongdae, membuat sang empunya melotot tidak suka. "Kita tidak perlu membahas perbuatan memalukanku itu, yang sekarang perlu kita bahas adalah bagaimana cara mendekati seseorang yang aku sukai itu! Aku sudah menyiapkan caranya; dengan jatuh di depannya, sekarang tugas kalian bagaimana caranya agar aku terlihat nyata jatuh di depannya!"

"Mungkin kau bisa menyuruh Lu Han menabrakmu tepat di depannya dengan motor pacar SMA-nya yang-"  
"Sehun! Namanya Sehun, kau menggantinya dan aku akan memotong poni-mu setengah lagi."  
"Berhenti membicarakan brondong belum matang itu!" potong Baekhyun saat Jongdae baru membuka mulutnya, sangat kelihatan kalau ia tidak mau kalah dari Lu Han. "Lagipula aku tidak akan ditolong oleh si pendek itu kalau aku ditabrak oleh Lu Han karena dia otaknya akan memproses dulu apa yang akan terjadi dan orang lain akan datang menolongku dan aku akan masuk rumah sakit dengan bodoh lalu uang bulananku dipotong dan setelahnya aku juga bisa memotong kemaluan kalian!" teriak Baekhyun (lagi-lagi) dengan frustasi, membuat pustakawan yang sedang berjaga hari itu langsung mengusir mereka bertiga karena terlalu berisik dan pastinya dengan Jongdae dan Lu Han yang sudah marah karena tidak bisa melanjutkan tugas mereka dengan tenang- meninggalkan Baekhyun yang harus berpikir sendiri bagaimana caranya ia jatuh namun dengan cara yang serealistis mungkin (dan juga berakhir dengan Baekhyun yang harus kembali ke perpustakaan dan mengendap-endap agar tidak ketahuan pustakawan karena kunci asrama-nya ketinggalan dan malangnya, Zitao, teman sekamarnya yang kurang ajar itu belum pulang).

**Hari 27**

Baekhyun datang ke kampus dengan penuh keyakinan. Ia bahkan menghabiskan ekstra 30 menit di dalam kamar mandi hanya untuk mencoba berkaca dan memfoto dirinya sendiri, berkali-kali menghapus fotonya karena dianggap kurang bagus atau kurang menarik sehingga Zitao harus menarik rambutnya yang baru saja diberi gel keluar dari kamar mandi dan membuat Baekhyun menangis meraung-raung karena rambutnya yang harus ia tata selama 40 menit dan membuat tangannya mati rasa harus hancur hanya dalam hitungan detik. Terima kasih untuk Huang Zitao. Baekhyun melanjutkan menangisnya hingga Zitao harus turun tangan dan mendiamkan teman sekamarnya itu dengan kembali menata rambut Baekhyun yang memang dari awal tidak ada perubahan apa-apa.

Walaupun Baekhyun telat 19 menit dari yang jadwal yang sudah dibuat oleh dirinya sendiri, Baekhyun tetap percaya diri dan berjalan dengan senyuman.

_CARA MENDAPATKAN SHORTIE; 1. PURA-PURA JATUH DI DEPANNYA DENGAN TIDAK MENGIKAT TALI SEPATU DAN MEMBAWA SEMUA BUKU MATA PELAJARAN WALAUPUN TIDAK ADA PELAJARANNYA HARI ITU HINGGA MENUTUPI HAMPIR SEBAGIAN WAJAH DAN DATANG TERLAMBAT SEHINGGA MEMILIKI ALASAN KENAPA TERBURU-BURU_

Baekhyun sudah hampir sampai di dekat 'shortie', namun sayangnya, 'shortie' sekarang sedang di kafetaria, biasanya tempat dimana 'shortie' biasa menyendiri itu lorong, kenapa sekarang berpindah, masih rahasia untuk Baekhyun. Sekarang 'shortie' sedang duduk dengan feminim sambil memakan Pororo crackers-nya dengan novel Forrest Gump di depannya. ("Dia pasti sangat mengerti perasaan orang lain sehingga dia memilih Forrest Gump untuk dibaca!" ujar Baekhyun sambil tersenyum lebar, Lu Han mendelik ke arahnya, "Kau bahkan menangis saat menonton filmnya pada bagian yang tidak sedih sama sekali.")

Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang, melihat ke kanan dan kiri lalu mulai berlari seperti orang gila ke arah 'shortie' dan malang nasib, ia menyimpang dari apa yang sudah direncanakan karena ia harus tersandung sepatunya duluan dan bukunya langsung bertebaran kemana-mana dan yang lebih parah, kepala Baekhyun langsung membentur meja dan hal yang terakhir ia lihat adalah 'shortie' dengan mulut terbuka lebar dan Pororo crackers yang sepertinya baru dikunyah.

**Hari 27 **_(setelah Baekhyun siuman)_

"Akhirnya kau bangun!"

Hal pertama yang di dengar Baekhyun saat bangun. Ia memandang sekeliling dan sepertinya dia ada di kelas milik ekskul Musik ("Ekskul musik membosankan! Berisi anak-anak dengan otak kanan dan kiri yang berfungsi dengan baik, tidak seperti milikku yang hanya berjalan satu! Aku keluar dari ekskul itu!" teriak Zitao sambil membelah apel menjadi dua ditangannya). Baekhyun melihat ke sampingnya dan hatinya langsung berdebar kencang saat melihat ada 'shortie' yang sedang memandangnya dengan senyuman lebar dengan seseorang yang terlihat sangat menyeramkan di sampingnya. Baekhyun tidak memikirkan orang itu, dan akhirnya dia mulai memikirkan cara bagaimana cara agar tambah diketahui oleh 'shortie'.

C_ARA MENDAPATKAN SHORTIE; 2. BER-AKTINGLAH SEOLAH-OLAH KAU SAKIT_

Baekhyun langsung memegang kepalanya dan berpura-pura kesakitan dengan mengerang menggunakan suara yang dibuat-buat. Sontak, 'shortie' langsung mendatangi Baekhyun dan ikut-ikutan memegang kepala Baekhyun lalu mengelus sambil memijatnya pelan. Baekhyun melakukan tarian kemenangan di dalam hatinya melihat 'shortie' yang sangat mudah diambil perhatiannya.

"Astaga, kepala-mu sakit, ya? Jongin-ah, setidaknya jangan berdiam terus dan ambilkan obat untuk..."  
"Baekhyun."  
"Ah, iya, ambilkan obat untuk Baekhyun!"

Lelaki dengan tampang menyeramkan itu langsung pergi tanpa berkata apa-apa, meninggalkan 'shortie' dan Baekhyun hanya berdua. Membuat hati Baekhyun makin berdegup kencang. Apalagi muka 'shortie' sekarang berjarak sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Membuat wajah Baekhyun makin panas dan akhirnya inner self Baekhyun yang gila terbangun, membuat Baekhyun langsung menggerakkan kepalanya, lalu menjauhkan tangan 'shortie' dari kepalanya dan berteriak kencang di muka 'shortie', membuat 'shortie' dan lelaki dengan muka menyeramkan, Jongin, yang baru masuk terkaget dengan tingkah Baekhyun.

"Astaga, apa yang terjadi? Apakah aku terlalu keras memijat kepalamu, Baekhyun-ah?" tanya 'shortie', membuat Baekhyun mundur sambil membelalakkan matanya, membuat 'shortie' makin ketakutan.

"Dia menderita bipolar, Kyungsoo-ah."  
"Berhenti mengatakan semua orang menderita bipolar! Dan itu seharusnya 'hyung', bodoh," ujar 'shortie', atau Kyungsoo, sambil melotot tajam ke arah Jongin yang hanya cengengesan saat dimarahi Kyungsoo.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa..., dan asal kau tahu, yang menderita bipolar itu kau. Daritadi kau melihatku dengan tatapan ingin membunuh dan sekarang kau malah tertawa saat dimarahi!"

"Ya! Aish!" Jongin langsung menarik tangannya yang ingin meninju wajah Baekhyun (_Dia mungkin melakukan suntik silikon pada wajahnya, _ujar Jongin dalam hati) saat Kyungsoo menahan tangannya dan melototinya.

"Ah, kau sudah sembuh, Baekhyun-ah?"  
"Eum..., eh, anu..., ah..., mungkin sudah."  
"Menjawab begitu saja tidak bisa!" cibir Jongin yang langsung mendapat cubitan gratis di pinggang. Terima kasih kepada Kyungsoo.

"Sempurna! Kau seharusnya tidak berlari seperti itu! Lagipula untuk apa kau berlari-lari ke arah kafetaria?"

Sekakmat. Baekhyun belum membuat alasan yang cukup logis untuk Kyungsoo tentang bagaimana bisa ia berlari ke kafetaria dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Aku lupa membayar hutang!" ujar Baekhyun dengan cepat. Terima kasih untuk otaknya yang sudah terkontaminasi oleh Jongdae yang memiliki semboyan hidup; separuh jiwa pelajar, separuh jiwa pembohong ahli._  
_

Jongin dan Kyungsoo saling memandang satu sama lain sebelum akhirnya tertawa bersama. Membuat Baekhyun merutuki dirinya yang pasti terlihat sangat bodoh di depan Kyungsoo yang tertawa terbahak-bahak hingga mengeluarkan air mata.

"Ah, maafkan kami, Baekhyun-ah. Kami hanya..., jarang mendengar lelucon lucu. Ah, kau mau ikut kelas memasak denganku minggu depan?"

Baekhyun tidak mempunyai jawaban selain mengangguk karena itu artinya;

_CARA MENDAPATKAN SHORTIE; 3. IKUT KELAS MEMASAK BERSAMANYA_

**Hari 148**

"Ingatkan aku untuk membeli bunga untuk pemakamanku sendiri!" teriak Baekhyun saat menipiskan adonan kulit strudel apel di depannya. Kyungsoo yang ada di sampingnya hanya menggaruk kepala, bingung bagaimana cara membantu Baekhyun yang terlihat sangat putus asa dengan strudel apel setengah jadi di depannya.

"Ah, biar aku yang menipiskannya, Baekhyun-ah, kau nanti tinggal memanggangnya, otte?" ujar Kyungsoo menawarkan. Baekhyun hanya menganggukkan kepala, melihat milik kelompok lain yang sama-sama sedang membuat pastry. Mata Baekhyun membelalak saat melihat milik Sehun dan Jongin.

"Astaga! Bagaimana bisa kalian membuat kroqwembweche?!" tanya Baekhyun dengan takjub. Jongin yang masih sibuk memikirkan bentuk yang akan dibuat menggunakan piping bag langsung menengadahkan kepalanya karena pastry yang satu ini paling gampang dimasak dan menurutnya hanya perlu kesabaran dalam menatanya agar terlihat cantik yang agak susah (maka dari itu Jongin sangat bersyukur ia tidak sekelompok dengan Baekhyun yang pasti langsung menyerah walaupun awalnya dia sangat kecewa tidak sekelompok dengan Kyungsoo).

"Croquembouche. Kau sudah hampir 3 bulan disini dan masih tidak bisa menyebutkan nama pastry dengan benar. Payah," cibir Jongin. Baekhyun hanya mendengus dan kembali berkeliling, dan mengambil mencicipi baklava mirip kelompok Krystal dan Lu Han.

"Aku yakin yang memotong kacang-nya Lu Han."  
"Memang ada apa?" tanya Krystal penasaran. Ia selalu ingin sekelompok dengan Lu Han karena sepertinya menyenangkan dan Lu Han tampak cukup mahir dalam hal membuat pastry.  
"Kacangnya kurang dipotong dengan halus! Dan astaga, aku akan terkena diabetes karena kau terlalu banyak memasukkan sirup maple-nya," kritik Baekhyun, setidaknya bangga dengan lidahnya yang sekarang sudah mulai bisa menjadi lidah seorang pemasak.

"Berhenti mengganggu kelompokku dan pergi urusi kelompok-mu! Aku yakin lagi-lagi yang mengerjakan Kyungsoo! Seharusnya aku melaporkan ini kepada-"  
"Baiklah, baiklah! Aku pergi!" ujar Baekhyun lalu menghentakkan kakinya sambil cemberut meninggalkan kelompok Lu Han dan kembali sambil melihat adonan kulit yang sudah ditipiskan oleh Kyungsoo, tinggal di panggang oleh Baekhyun.

"Panggang dalam suhu 200°C dan tunggu hingga 25 menit, Baekhyun-ah. Aku akan membantu Jongin menata kue-nya," ujar Kyungsoo lalu pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang mulai ketakutan karena Baekhyun tidak pernah berteman dengan oven. ("Itu karena waktu kecil tanganku pernah masuk oven dan kalian harus tahu betapa panasnya itu!" ujar Baekhyun sambil memasukkan whipped cream kedalam mulutnya)

Akhirnya, hari itu Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo harus pulang paling terakhir ("Jongin-ah, jika kau pulang duluan...," Kyungsoo tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya karena Jongin yang baru mengambil tasnya langsung duduk lagi dengan tenang) karena strudel apel mereka gagal total. (Itu juga berakhir dengan Kyungsoo yang bercucuran keringat sambil membuat adonan dan Baekhyun yang ketakutan sambil menggigit jarinya).

**Hari 2**

"Kemarin aku bertemu dengan seorang lelaki dan dia baru pertama kali bertemu denganku namun dia langsung memuji perlakuanku! Dan yang harus kalian tahu, aku sangat yakin kalau dia adalah jodoh seumur hidupku! Bersorak untuk jodoh seumur hidup Byun Baekhyun! Yay!"

Sehun, Lu Han, Jongdae, dan Zitao yang sedang makan malam langsung menambah kecepatan makan mereka dan langsung menyelesaikan makan sebelum Baekhyun melanjutkan ceritanya dan pergi mengurusi urusan masing-masing tanpa memikirkan Baekhyun yang langsung cemberut.

**Hari 349**

Baekhyun bahkan tidak bisa mengerti bagaimana bisa berat badannya yang tadinya terlihat sudah sangat normal menjadi naik 4 kg hanya dalam 2 setengah hari. Baekhyun lebih tidak mengerti lagi bagaimana bisa ia dengan mudahnya menyetujui ajakan Kyungsoo untuk melakukan perjalanan ke Jerman pada liburan akhir semester.

"Aku. Tidak. Akan. Pernah. Mengikuti. Liburan. Bersama. KALIAN LAGIIIIIIIIII!" ujar Baekhyun frustasi sambil memandang piring currywurst-nya yang tinggal setengah, currywurst cukup enak karena masih bisa dicerna oleh lambung Baekhyun dengan baik karena berisi sosis daging yang dipotong tipis dengan pasta tomat bercampur kari dan kentang goreng yang tinggal setengah. Baekhyun langsung membelalak kaget melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang asyik menyuapi Jongin sebuah kaszanka, sosis darah dari campuran darah babi, jeroan babi, soba kasha yang dimasukkan di dalam usus babi (Baekhyun beruntung dia bukan pacar Kyungsoo karena Kyungsoo suka memaksa, bahkan sekarang Kyungsoo tidak menyadari wajah tidak suka Jongin yang terus-terusan disuapi Kyungsoo dengan kaszanka). Baekhyun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya, merasakan sakit hati dan mungkin perjalanan ke Jerman untuk mencoba kuliner tidak akan begitu buruk jika kau tidak bertambah berat badan dan yang lebih parah; melihat orang yang kau suka bermesraan dengan orang yang mereka suka dan sayangnya, itu bukan dirimu.

**Hari 40**

"Cubit, aku Lu Han-ah, cubit! Cubit aku! Pastikan aku sekarang tidak bermimpi!" ujar Baekhyun sambil menggenggam erat tangan Lu Han di sampingnya. Baekhyun mungkin terlalu pagi datang ke kelas memasak yang baru mulai pukul 10 pagi ("Siapa yang datang pukul 8 pagi ke tempat yang baru dibuka pukul 10?" ujar Zitao sambil melempar jaketnya ke arah Baekhyun yang tidak henti-hentinya membuat keributan sejak setengah 5 dan mengganggu tidur cantik yang sangat dibutuhkan Zitao untuk pertumbuhannya agar ia tumbuh tidak sia-sia). Baekhyun juga tidak bisa tidur semalaman karena terlalu heboh dengan; 'apa yang harus aku pakai?' 'apa yang akan aku masak nanti?' 'apa nanti aku bisa membuat Kyungsoo kagum?' dan beragam macam 'apa' yang terus-terusan berputar di pikirannya ("Untung kau tidak bertanya 'apa pakaian dalam yang harus aku pakai untuk menemui Kyungsoo nanti?'" ujar Jongdae dengan nada mengejek).

Baekhyun dan Lu Han berakhir menunggu di kedai kopi tepat di samping kelas memasak. Baekhyun terus-terusan tersenyum dan mengelus pahanya, membuatnya terlihat seperti orang yang terkena gangguan jiwa. Lu Han bahkan mengabaikannya dan memilih untuk bermain dengan ponselnya, tersenyum atau tersipu malu saat ada balasan pesan singkat yang pasti dari Sehun.

Pada jam 10 tepat, Baekhyun langsung menghabiskan teh hijau di depannya dengan sekali teguk dan menarik Lu Han yang masih sibuk dengan ponselnya.

**Hari 40** _(sore hari setelah pulang kelas memasak)_

"Aku tidak pernah tahu ternyata Kim Jongin dengan muka menyedihkan itu kekasih Kyungsoo! Aku juga tidak pernah mencoba lemon souffle jadi kenapa mereka memaksaku untuk memasaknya? Ini semua tidak adil! Dan kau! Tega-teganya kau mengundang brondong ingusan-mu itu untuk ikut kelas memasak dan meninggalkan aku, Byun Baekhyun, seorang diri tanpa kekasih yang menyemangatiku selagi aku mengaduk adonan! Dunia ini tidak adil!" teriak Baekhyun pada ponselnya di dalam bus. Jika ada yang bertanya kenapa Baekhyun yang datang dengan Lu Han sekarang pulang sendirian, jawabannya karena Lu Han ingin menghemat uang jajan bulanannya dengan pulang bersama Sehun dan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang tadi sempat menangis karena tidak ingin ditinggalkan Lu Han dan akhirnya harus pulang sendirian.

**Hari 40** _(malam hari setelah sampai di rumah)_

"Hey, Zitao, menurutmu aku masih ada kesempatan dengan Kyungsoo tidak?" tanya Baekhyun yang sudah selesai bercerita panjang lebar tentang kelas masaknya dan Kyungsoo sambil mendekatkan kursi-nya ke arah Zitao yang sedang memakan makan malamnya dengan khidmat.

"Mana aku tahu," jawabnya cuek, membuat Baekhyun cemberut lalu mengambil sumpit Zitao dan menodongkan sumpit itu di depan hidung Zitao.

"Kau yang mau membalas pertanyaanku atau sumpit ini akan bertindak!" ancam Baekhyun. Zitao menghela nafas panjang, "Selama dia belum terikat dalam pernikahan dengan si Jongin itu, ku anggap kau bisa saja mendekatinya. Ya, walaupun kau akan terlihat murahan sih, menggoda pacar orang lain, tapi tidak apa-apa karena kau memang murahan, jadi intinya menurutku masih ada kesempatan."

Sumpit itu berakhir masuk di hidung Zitao karena kata-katanya yang menyinggung hati kecil dan rapuh Byun Baekhyun.

**Hari 350**

Baekhyun tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa ia berakhir berfoto di depan gerbang Brandenburg dengan orang lokal yang memfotokan gaya-gaya aneh yang dilakukan Jongin dan Sehun di samping kanan dan kirinya dan Baekhyun yang terlihat seperti gelandangan karena bajunya basah, rambutnya lepek karena keringat yang terus-terusan bercucuran. Baekhyun juga tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa dia (lagi-lagi) menyetujui masukan Kyungsoo yang menyuruhnya untuk menurunkan berat badan dengan naik sepeda dari hostel tempat mereka menginap di Tiergarten sampai ke Brandenburg yang berjarak kurang lebih 50km.

Jongin dan Sehun mengakhiri sesi foto mereka dan berterima kasih dengan bahasa Jerman yang seadanya dan menatap puas hasil foto mereka yang ternyata tidak terlalu buruk (kecuali foto Baekhyun tentunya, matanya sayu dan hampir setengah foto Baekhyun membuka mulutnya lebar karena dehidrasi).

"Aku lapar dan lelah dan persetan dengan diet sialan itu! Aku akan membeli Pop Tarts dan tidak akan membagikannya dengan kalian dan karena aku mengurus keuangan, aku akan menghemat dan menyuruh kalian bersepeda lagi kembali ke hostel sedangkan aku naik kendaraan umum!" ujar Baekhyun sambil menghentakkan kakinya lalu melihat ke arah sepeda sewaannya.

"Bagaimana cara aku membawanya?"  
"Hanya ada satu cara; kau mengangkatnya saat naik bus atau di kereta," jawab Sehun dan Jongin kompak. Baekhyun menghela nafas, perjalanan liburannya ke Eropa yang seharusnya menyenangkan mungkin akan menjadi rangkaian malapetaka dan dengan sangat terpaksa, Baekhyun mengajak Sehun dan Jongin menaiki kendaraan umum dan juga membelikan Pop Tarts untuk mereka berdua dengan imbalan mereka harus mengangkat sepedanya. Dan karena memang Baekhyun dasarnya bodoh, dia tidak berpikir bahwa sepeda itu bisa dilipat tanpa harus bersusah payah diangkat.

**Hari 1**

Namanya Byun Baekhyun dan paling suka terlambat adalah nama tengahnya. Baekhyun memang suka mengundur-undur pekerjaan dan seperti saat ini, dia harus kewalahan karena kelas akan masuk 3 menit lagi sedangkan ia masih sibuk menyemprot parfum ke bajunya yang berbau muntahan Zitao ("KYAAA!" teriak Baekhyun histeris saat baju yang baru dibelinya terkena muntahan cairan menjijikkan oleh Zitao) yang untungnya hanya cairan berwarna kuning dan sudah kering. Baekhyun harus berterima kasih kepada dirinya sendiri yang sangat jarang membeli pakaian berwarna gelap, sekarang malah membeli baju berwarna hitam.

Baekhyun langsung berlari dari asrama yang untungnya tidak terlalu jauh dari kelasnya kali ini dengan sangat terburu-buru namun mungkin sudah nasib Baekhyun, pintu kelas sudah ditutup. Baekhyun masih ingat dosennya yang berkepala setengah botak ini pernah bilang dia akan mengunci pintu kelas dari dalam dan tidak akan membukakan pintu untuk anak yang terlambat kecuali anak itu bisa membuat dosen berkepala setengah botak itu keluar dari kelas dan bagaimana cara dosen itu keluar, si anak yang harus memikirkan caranya. Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya dan memikirkan cara untuk masuk kelas karena selama 2 semester belakangan ini ia hanya memasuki kelas itu 4 kali dan ibunya pasti tidak akan suka melihat nilainya yang lagi-lagi jelek ("Kau memalukan keluarga Byun! Aku bahkan sempat bingung kau dikeluarkan dari depan atau belakang hingga bisa menjadi sebodoh ini," ujar ibu Baekhyun sambil melihat hasil nilai Baekhyun). Baekhyun melihat bel yang menandakan ada kebakaran tepat di samping pintu kelasnya dan tanpa pikir panjang, Baekhyun langsung memecahkan kacanya dan memencet bel itu dan tidak beberapa lama, kampus langsung rusuh dan dosen berkepala setengah botak itu keluar dari kelasnya dan bukannya melihat api, ia malah melihat Baekhyun yang sedang tersenyum lebar lalu langsung masuk ke dalam kelas.

**Hari 1** _(setelah kelas usai)_

"Kau harus tahu kejadian aneh yang lagi-lagi bersumber dari Tuan Byun kita yang bodoh satu ini," ujar Jongdae dengan nada menyindir. Baekhyun hanya tertawa sambil menggaruk lehernya.

"Em, aku punya urusan jadi kalau kalian mau melanjutkan mengeluh tolong lain kali saja, ya," ujar Baekhyun lalu mengumpulkan bukunya yang ada di atas meja dan keluar dari perpustakaan. Tentang kejadian hari ini, Baekhyun sangat menyayangkan karena tidak bisa melihat ekspresi panik Jongdae dan Lu Han yang pasti akan sangat menghibur. Baekhyun juga diberi peringatan oleh ketua ekskul Pecinta Alam bahwa tindakannya tadi pagi sangat membahayakan alam (Baekhyun tidak mengerti apa yang dijelaskan pria berambut klimis itu tentang hubungan antara kebakaran, alam, dan terlambat masuk kelas namun Baekhyun hanya mengangguk menyetujui karena dia yakin dengan seperti itu ceramah panjang dari pria berambut klimis itu akan cepat selesai namun perkiraannya salah, ceramahnya malah bertambah panjang).

Baekhyun yang sedang tidak fokus akhirnya bertabrakan dengan seseorang dan membuat bukunya berjatuhan ("Aku selalu ingin bertabrakan dengan seseorang. Kau tahu..., seperti yang banyak ada di film atau drama karena aku yakin orang yang ku tabrak itu pasti jodoh seumur hidupku!" ujar Baekhyun berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri sambil berusaha berlari dari baboon atau monyet apapun itu di Temple Run). Baekhyun langsung berjongkok dan mengumpulkan bukunya lalu mengangkat kepalanya, terkaget saat melihat mata terindah milik seorang lelaki yang baru pertama kali dilihatnya seumur hidup. Baekhyun langsung gugup dan mengumpulkan bukunya. Lelaki itu juga ikut bangun dan memberikan Baekhyun buku tulisnya. Lelaki itu memegang dagunya sebelum memegang bahu Baekhyun, "Ah kau pasti yang membuat keributan tadi pagi, 'kan? Namamu langsung terkenal satu kampus! Kau sangat berani memencet bel itu! Aku yakin si setengah botak itu terkejut! Kerja bagus!" ujar lelaki itu lalu tersenyum lebar dan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang tersipu.

**Hari 352**

Baekhyun harus mengakui kalau Austria memang tempat yang sangat sempurna untuk pasangan (kecuali jika kau tidak punya pasangan, seperti Baekhyun) dengan pemandangan kota yang indah dan bangunan artistik di samping kanan dan kiri. Namun, Baekhyun tidak mengerti bagaimana dia bisa terus-terusan mengikuti permintaan Lu Han dan Kyungsoo yang meminta menghemat uang untuk menjadikan perjalanan kuliner mereka yang bertemakan backpacker ini semakin seru dengan menginap di hotel murah berdiskon yang seperti asrama dengan harga 14,85 euro (dan ternyata Lu Han memilih hotel itu karena dia sudah lebih dulu memesan tempat di hotel itu) dan membuat mereka seperti tinggal di asrama dengan 6 kasur tingkat yang berisikan Lu Han, Sehun, Kyungsoo, Jongin, Baekhyun dan satu orang Inggris yang selalu mengumpat dalam tidurnya.

Walaupun Baekhyun terus-terusan mengeluh tentang tempat tinggal mereka di Wina yang menurut keempat temannya yang lain tidak terlalu buruk itu, Baekhyun sangat menyukai masakan Austria.

Baekhyun harus bilang dia paling suka wiener schnitzel yang menggunakan daging sapi muda. Baekhyun langsung mengajak Kyungsoo membuat itu di kantin hotel mereka setelah memakannya untuk sarapan dan langsung melonjak kegirangan saat koki disana memperbolehkan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bereksperimen dengan wiener schnitzel. Kyungsoo melakukan semua pekerjaan untuk membuat schnitzel dari daging sapi muda tanpa tulang yang lalu ditipiskan dengan pelunak daging lalu dilapisi tepung, kocokan telur, remah-remah roti lalu digoreng. Kyungsoo juga harus betul-betul mengingat jika remah-remah roti tidak boleh ditekankan ke daging. Koki yang terlalu baik itu (atau mungkin juga kelelahan dan senang ada yang membantunya dengan kualitas yang sama enaknya dengan masakannya) menawarkan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun untuk membuat buchteln menggunakan dan menggunakan bahan tambahan tradisional khas Austria, powidl, rebusan kismis yang dibuat mirip selai. Baekhyun akhirnya mencoba membuat buchteln yang ternyata roti manis yang terbuat dari adonan ragi lalu diisi dengan powidl dan dipanggang di wajan yang besar agar mereka saling melengket. Baekhyun langsung melonjak kegirangan saat ternyata misinya sukses dan buchteln-nya tidak mengecewakan dan terasa sangat enak.

**Hari 358**

Baekhyun berteriak girang karena akhirnya liburannya di Austria sudah selesai karena ternyata liburan disana TIDAK semenyenangkan seperti yang ia bayangkan. Bayangkan, karena koki itu akhirnya girang menemukan dua anak muda dengan fisik yang bugar yang bisa masak dengan hasil yang tidak mengecewakan, jadilah Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bekerja di dapur hotel tempat mereka menginap selama seminggu tentu saja dengan imbalan mereka dapat menginap dan makan gratis ("Tapi aku sudah selesai melakukan pembayarannya!" ujar Lu Han sambil menarik rambutnya). Tapi, untuk Baekhyun, memasak bersama Kyungsoo berarti waktu untuk mendekati Kyungsoo lebih banyak karena Kyungsoo akan jarang bersama Jongin yang sibuk berkeliling Austria bersama Sehun dan Lu Han. Baekhyun sangat bersyukur untuk itu jika andai saja hotel itu tidak terlalu penuh sehingga waktu untuk menggoda Kyungsoo lebih banyak namun malang nasib, hotel itu selalu saja ramai membuat Baekhyun frustasi. Jadi, Baekhyun harus mencoret ini dari buku catatannya;

_CARA MENDAPATKAN SHORTIE ATAU CORET KYUNGSOO; 90. MEMASAK DI AUSTRIA BERSAMANYA_

Sekarang, Baekhyun dan teman-temannya akan pergi ke Italia. Dari Austria memakan waktu kurang lebih 18 jam menggunakan kendaraan umum. Baekhyun juga harus merutuki nasib karena mereka harus bergonta-ganti kendaraan terlalu banyak. Mulai dari taksi, lalu menaiki kereta berkecepatan tinggi, lalu kereta jarak jauh, lalu kereta api yang menuju stasiun Roma Termini dan untungnya, hotel mereka terletak tidak jauh dari stasiun Roma Termini. Lagi-lagi, hotel itu adalah hotel murah seperti asrama yang berisikan 6 ranjang dan yang lebih parah asrama kali ini dicampur antara laki-laki dan perempuan.

Baekhyun mengelus bokongnya saat mereka harus berhenti di Venezia Mestre. Selama perjalanan sebelumnya, Baekhyun selalu duduk sendiri dengan orang asing disampingnya yang selalu membuat Baekhyun pusing karena terus-terusan mengajaknya berbicara selama 8 jam lebih tanpa jeda dan menceritakan perjalanan hidupnya dengan bahasa Inggris yang berantakan. Untungnya, Baekhyun tidak pintar bahasa Inggris sehingga dia hanya akan tersenyum atau mengangguk mendengar cerita orang itu.

Baekhyun langsung mendudukkan bokongnya di Venezia S. Lucia, kereta yang akan mengantarkannya ke stasiun Roma Termini. Baekhyun berharap ia duduk dengan orang yang diam agar ia bisa beristirahat namun betapa terkejutnya Baekhyun saat melihat ada orang Korea yang duduk disampingnya. Orang itu tinggi, atau mungkin terlalu tinggi dan tersenyum lebar. Orang itu terlihat memiliki wajah yang lucu namun aneh dengan atribut serba hitam dari ujung kepala sampai kaki dan baju kebesaran bertuliskan Born Sinner.

"Yo," sapanya kepada Baekhyun. Suaranya berbanding terbalik dengan wajahnya karena suara itu sangat dalam dan Baekhyun berharap dia memiliki suara seperti itu agar ia bisa berteriak dengan lebih 'lelaki'.

"Annyeonghaseyo," balas Baekhyun. Lelaki berbaju Born Sinner itu membelalakkan matanya dan menepuk pundak Baekhyun, "Korea!" teriaknya dengan girang. Baekhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Lelaki berbaju Born Sinner itu langsung menghadap ke arah Baekhyun dan memegang pundaknya.

"Namaku Park Chanyeol, umur 22 tahun, kuliah hanya untuk mencari nilai berwarna merah dan aku vokalis di band indie Dicktionary dan suka tampil untuk acara amal di Shinchon-dong."  
"...Dicktionary? Orang bodoh mana yang menamakan band mereka itu...," ujar Baekhyun, namun dengan nada pelan pada kalimat terakhirnya.  
"Hey! Jadi kau menganggap aku orang bodoh? Itu karena Dicktionary artinya band kami berisi pengertian dan arti semua kemaluan!"

Baekhyun menganga, tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru di dengarnya dan ia berdoa 3 jam kedepan tidak akan menjadi buruk.

**Hari 488**

"Dan aku tidak percaya begitu saja kalau anak SMA yang baru masuk kuliah itu langsung melamar Kyungsoo dan akan tunangan minggu depan dan ternyata dia menepati janjinya di postingannya waktu itu! Hatiku!" ujar Baekhyun sambil menangis dan menarik-narik baju Sehun yang tetap memasang ekspresi datar di depannya. Sudah hampir 2 jam Baekhyun mengulang kata-kata yang sama. Jongdae, Lu Han, Chanyeol dan Zitao hanya bisa melihat Baekhyun dengan iba karena sudah hampir 2 tahun Baekhyun mengejar Kyungsoo dan memberikan tanda padanya, namun Kyungsoo yang memang tidak peka atau terlalu cinta kepada Jongin sehingga tidak melihat Baekhyun yang terus-terusan memberi tanda bahwa dia sangat mencintai Kyungsoo.

**Hari 90**

Satu-satunya yang bisa Baekhyun buat selama mengikuti kelas memasak hampir 2 bulan mungkin hanya muesli, makanan yang dibuat dari gilingan oat yang belum dimasak, jus jeruk, apel dan pisang yang dicampur, redcurrant, kismis, keju lembut dan diberi taburan raspberi diatasnya ("Bahkan si bodoh Jongdae bisa membuatnya!" ujar Zitao sambil memakan muesli buatan Baekhyun, hasil karyanya selama hampir 2 bulan belajar memasak).

Baekhyun juga menambah teman di kelas memasaknya, bukan hanya Jongin, Sehun, Kyungsoo, dan Lu Han, ada juga Jaekyung, cewek aneh yang ternyata sudah hampir 8 tahun belajar di kelas memasak itu dan akan kembali lagi saat sudah lulus, Krystal, cewek super cantik namun lebih suka menyendiri, Hyeri, wanita terlalu canggung dan sering tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sedang terjadi disekitarnya, Taekwoon, yang Baekhyun tidak pernah dengar suaranya sama sekali selama 2 bulan belajar, dan juga Minseok yang sering membuat orang tertukar antara roti dengan pipinya ("Astaga, Minseok hyung, aku tidak bisa membedakan yang mana roti dan yang mana pipimu!" ujar Baekhyun sambil mendekatkan roti ke pipi Minseok dan Taekwoon yang sekelompok dengan kedua orang itu hanya bisa melihat tanpa tertawa dengan lelucon tidak guna Baekhyun).

Tapi, yang lebih parah daripada Baekhyun yang belum bisa apa-apa selama 2 bulan belajar memasak adalah Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang ternyata sangat suka mengumbar kemesraan dimana-mana. Seperti Jongin yang suka sengaja meninggalkan remah roti di pinggir bibirnya dan dengan penuh perhatian Kyungsoo akan membersihkannya dengan tangan atau kalau Jongin sedang licik, Kyungsoo akan membersihkannya langsung dengan bibirnya dan itu akan membuat Baekhyun langsung mengeluarkan amarah kepada adonan roti yang tidak bersalah.

**Hari 201**

Baekhyun tidak tahu harus apa. Karena kelakuan kurang ajar Sehun, ia harus terjebak di ruang karaoke dan mendengar suara sengau Sehun dan Jongin yang berduet menyanyikan lagu-lagu girlband. Baekhyun hanya bisa mendengus kesal dan meminum es lemon tea-nya tanpa mempedulikan dua orang gila yang sedang bergoyang mengikuti lagu. Lu Han dan Kyungsoo yang melihat kekasih mereka sedang bergoyang langsung berteriak dan memberi semangat penuh membuat Baekhyun makin kesal dan mengambil bir milik Sehun dan meminumnya sampai habis.

Lu Han langsung menutup mata tidak sanggup melihat kejadian yang sedang terjadi saat Baekhyun menarik paksa mikrofon dari tangan Sehun dan mulai mengganti lagu menjadi Be Ambitious milik Dalshabet dan menarikan tarian Monroe milik Dalshabet, bedanya Baekhyun mencoba membuka celananya dan Jongin serta Sehun harus berusaha memberhentikan Baekhyun dari percobaan pembukaan celananya.

**Hari 359**

"Jelaskan lagi kepadaku mengapa aku harus terus-terusan berdekatan dengan manusia tater tot," ujar Baekhyun sambil menunggu antipasto, yang berarti sebelum makan dan tradisi formal warga Italia untuk memakan antipasto sebelum memakan makanan besar.

Baekhyun tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa ia berakhir menghabiskan waktunya di Italia dengan Chanyeol karena lelaki itu akan selalu berteriak, 'Buongiorno!' kepada setiap perempuan cantik yang lewat dan Baekhyun harus menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam karena malu melihat tingkah memalukan Chanyeol.

"Yeah, kau memanggilku tater tot dan kau tahu apa? Tater tot biasanya dihidangkan panas, jadi, kau memikir aku 'hot', yeah," ujar Chanyeol dengan nada dibuat seseksi mungkin.

Baekhyun juga tidak mengerti bagaimana satu kasur kosong di asrama mereka ternyata diisi oleh Chanyeol yang selalu membuat kegaduhan saat dini hari.

"Sekarang beri tahu aku kenapa kau sendirian dan tidak bersama band bernama aneh-mu!"  
"Dicktionary, _babe_, bukan band aneh," ujar Chanyeol mengoreksi.

"Kau..., berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan menjijikkan seperti itu."  
"Baiklah, karena timbal balik kau yang memanggilku manusia tater tot, aku akan memanggilmu manusia churros karena kau manis seperti churros," balas Chanyeol lalu mencolek dagu Baekhyun yang langsung membenturkan kepalanya ke meja.

**Hari 360**

"Jelaskan kepadaku mengapa aku harus menaiki gondola hanya berdua denganmu," ujar Baekhyun kepada Chanyeol yang masih mengagumi pemandangan di sekitar jembatan Rialto (Baekhyun sempat membelalak kaget saat mengetahui harga untuk menaiki gondola selama 40 menit pada malam hari adalah 100 euro, berlipat-lipat lebih mahal dari penginapan mereka namun Baekhyun langsung memeluk Chanyeol tanpa sadar saat pria itu dengan mudahnya mengeluarkan 2 lembar 100 euro dari kantongnya).

"Karena kau begitu sayang kepada manusia tater tot ini, mungkin?" balas Chanyeol tanpa memandang Baekhyun yang langsung mendengus kesal. Baekhyun melihat pemandangan sekelilingnya dan langsung menganga karena pemandangan disampingnya terlihat makin indah pada malam hari. Venesia terasa sangat panas dan menyebalkan pada siang namun menjadi kota yang berbeda saat malam datang dan membuat Baekhyun terkagum-kagum dengan keindahannya.

"Ya, kau mau tahu sebenarnya kenapa teman-temanmu tidak mau ikut?"  
"Kenapa?"  
"Karena mereka tahu harga gondola ini terlalu mahal. Tapi, kau tidak perlu khawatir karena manusia tater tot ini akan dengan senang hati membayarkannya untukmu."  
"Jangan-jangan kau mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu dari hasil berjudi, ya?" selidik Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya tertawa dan dengan tampang bodoh, Chanyeol menurunkan tangannya dan memasukannya ke dalam kanal, mengambil sedikit airnya dan meminumnya, membuat Baekhyun harus lagi-lagi menundukkan kepala karena penduduk lokal yang duduk di depan mereka mulai memarahi Chanyeol dengan bahasa Italia yang sangat cepat.

**Hari 259**

"Kau tahu, Kyungsoo baru saja mengajakku liburan ke Eropa," ujar Baekhyun sambil bermain Cookie Run di ponsel milik Zitao yang masih sibuk memilih BB cream mana yang lebih cocok untuk kulitnya.

"Baguslah, aku akan memiliki kamar untuk diriku sendiri selama kau disana dan aku berharap kau tersesat di Eropa sana, menjadi gelandangan, dan tidak bisa pulang karena kau sudah memiliki pekerjaan tetap disana sebagai gelandangan internasional," jawab Zitao lalu mengambil satu BB cream dan mengoleskannya di punggung tangannya.

"Kau tahu, mungkin saja disana kesempatan-ku untuk mendekati Kyungsoo bertambah! Kau harus berbangga denganku yang selama ini hidup dengan hemat sehingga memiliki tabungan yang lebih dari cukup untuk mengelilingi satu Eropa," balas Baekhyun, tidak perduli dengan jawaban Zitao sebelumnya.

"Apalagi yang akan kau lakukan kali ini, Baekhyun-ah?"  
"Hyung."  
"Baiklah! Apalagi yang akan kau lakukan kali ini, Baekhyun hyuuuuuuuuuung?"

Baekhyun tersenyum puas dan tidak mengumpat saat cookie-nya jatuh seperti biasanya, ia malah menaruh ponsel Zitao di atas meja lalu tersenyum sumringah ke arah Zitao, "Menggodanya tanpa tahu malu. Level tidak tahu malu-ku akan mengalahkan levelmu, Zitao. Tunggu dan lihat."

**Hari 374**

"Bagaimana liburan di Eropa-mu, hyung?" tanya Zitao yang melihat Baekhyun sedang memijat betisnya, masih merasakan _jetlag _penerbangan dari Paris ke Seoul.

"Menakjubkan."  
"Kau sudah bisa mengalahkan level tidak tahu malu-ku?"

Zitao langsung menarik nafas saat melihat Baekhyun yang berhenti memijat betisnya dan langsung berbalik ke arah Zitao, "Tentu saja tidak berhasil seandainya si manusia Kit Kat itu tidak mengganggu! Yang paling parah adalah si manusia tater tot yang ikut merusak semuanya dengan memberikanku ciuman yang selalu aku dambakan kulakukan bersama Kyungsoo di tempat teromantis sedunia, menara Eiffel! Bayangkan!" ujar Baekhyun histeris dan mulai melanjutkan perjalanannya di Eropa dengan menggebu-gebu kepada Zitao.

**Hari 368**

"Yang benar saja, aku lagi-lagi harus pergi ke menara Eiffel, tempat dambaanku, dengan tater tot berjalan," ujar Baekhyun sambil memesan cafe gourmand di restoran dekat menara Eiffel sebelum pergi ke menara Eiffel karena daritadi ia terus-terusan merengek meminta makan kepada Chanyeol karena perutnya yang belum diisi dari pagi hingga sekarang jam 12 lewat.

"Karena kau terlalu menyukai tater tot berjalan ini, churros kesayangan," balas Chanyeol yang malah sibuk dengan ponselnya, membuat Baekhyun kesal dan langsung tersenyum lebar saat cafe gourmand pesanannya datang. Cafe gourmand adalah makanan pencuci mulut yang terdiri dari chocolate mousse, pai apel, es krim dan creme brulee yang ditaruh di dalam piring yang sama. Baekhyun mulai memakan dengan lahap, berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang memakan creme brulee-nya dengan tenang dan untuk pertama kalinya, Baekhyun melihat sisi lain dari Chanyeol yang terlihat sangat tenang memakan makanannya.

"Kau tahu, aku pernah membuat creme brulee di kelas memasak yang ku ikuti bersama keempat orang temanku yang sedang berbelanja itu dan kau tahu apa hasilnya?"  
"...creme brulee itu tidak jadi?"  
"Tepat. Karamel-nya menjadi aneh dan hampir saja karamel yang melengket di tanganku tidak bisa hilang dan itu adalah momen yang paling menyeramkan seumur hidupku," cerita Baekhyun sambil tersenyum merasakan creme brulee buatan restoran ini yang memang terasa sangat berbeda dengan buatannya yang bahkan bentuknya juga berantakan.

"Tapi, untukmu aku rela memakan creme brulee tidak jadi itu."

**Hari 489**

"Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa aku menceritakan semua masalahku kepada manusia tater tot yang tidak memberikanku jawaban semenjak setengah jam yang lalu," keluh Baekhyun sambil ikut menonton ulangan Family Guy disamping Chanyeol yang masih diam semenjak mendengar keluhan Baekhyun tentang Kyungsoo dan Jongin dari setengah jam yang lalu.

"Bernyanyilah untukku," pinta Chanyeol, mematikan televisi. Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya, sudah sangat lama semenjak terakhir kali ia bernyanyi di depan orang banyak.

"Aku akan memainkan gitarnya untukmu, kau harus bernyanyi karena itu perintah dariku," ujar Chanyeol lagi lalu membawa gitar dari kamarnya.

Baekhyun mulai bernyanyi dan Chanyeol memainkan gitarnya, membuat Baekhyun terkejut namun tetap melanjutkan nyanyiannya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tahu aku akan menyanyikan Like a Star?"  
"Itu lagu yang kau putar setelah kita berciuman di menara Eiffel."

**Hari 368** _(setelah makan)_

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berjalan menuju menara Eiffel. Baekhyun yang baru pertama kali melihat menara itu langsung terkagum-kagum lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mulai berfoto. Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum melihat Baekhyun yang terlihat sangat girang.

Setelah selesai berfoto-foto, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol duduk di sebuah bangku.

"Tater tot-ah, kau tahu apa yang menjadi impianku selama ini?"  
"Yang punya impian 'kan kau, kenapa kau bertanya kepadaku?"  
"Kau tidak seru!"  
"Baiklah, apa yang selama ini menjadi impianmu, churros-ah?"  
"Berciuman dengan Kyungsoo di menara Eiffel. Terdengar sangat romantis dan sempurna dan klise namun semua orang suka sesuatu yang klise dan berlebihan."

Baekhyun langsung membelalak kaget saat Chanyeol menarik wajahnya mendekat dan menempelkan bibir mereka berdua. Hanya menempel, tidak lebih. Aksi tempel-menempel bibir itu (walaupun harus Baekhyun akui, itu adalah sebuah ciuman) tidak berlangsung lama karena Chanyeol langsung menarik wajahnya.

"Kau harus berlatih agar Kyungsoo tidak kecewa dengan impianmu yang sudah kau bangun sejak lama. Lagipula sepertinya hanya Kyungsoo yang tidak tahu kalau kau menyukainya," ujar Chanyeol, membiarkan wajah mereka tetap dekat dan saling bertatapan. Chanyeol kembali mendekatkan wajahnya dan menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Baekhyun, kali ini melakukan ciuman asli.

"Kau payah," ujar Chanyeol, melepaskan bibir mereka dan kembali mencium Baekhyun yang sekarang sudah mulai bisa membalas ciuman Chanyeol dengan benar.

"...aku baru saja mencium tater tot."  
"Dan aku baru saja mencium churros. Perkiraanku benar, rasa bibir churros sangat manis," ujar Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum malu lalu mengeluarkan ponsel dan earphone dari saku jaketnya, memasangkan earphone ke dalam ponselnya, mencari lagu di ponselnya dan memutarnya lalu memberikan satu sebelah earphone-nya kepada Chanyeol.

"Setelah berciuman dengannya, aku akan menyanyikan lagu ini, Like a Star milik Corinne Bailey Rae," ujar Baekhyun.

**Hari 230**

_stranger: r u suffering from a disease_

_you: yes. the disease r called chronic poker face and too bad it cant be cured so adios cuz its my time to be fabulous  
p.s the chronic poker face r probably contagious and it'll make u cant smile 4 ever_

Baekhyun dan Sehun tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil mematikan webcam melihat ekspresi wanita asing itu yang langsung berteriak kencang. Baekhyun dan Sehun baru saja mengerjai wanita asing dengan bermain webcam dan betapa susahnya Sehun menjaga wajahnya agar tidak tertawa saat wanita asing itu terus-terusan membuat wajah yang tidak senonoh namun dibalas Sehun dengan wajah datar.

"Baekhyun-ah, berhenti tertawa karena aku baru melihat postingan Jongin di akun SNS-nya!" teriak Zitao yang sedang melihat-lihat keluaran tas terbaru sambil sesekali mengecek akun SNS-nya. Baekhyun yang sedang tertawa bersama Sehun langsung berlari mendekati Zitao yang sedang berada di depan laptop-nya. Baekhyun langsung mendorong Zitao menjauh dan melihat postingan Jongin.

**Kim Jongin**

_Hatiku hanya untukmu, hyung~ jangan tinggalkan aku dan berjanji untuk selalu bersama ^.^  
Aku akan menghabiskan setiap detik hidupku hanya untuk hyung karena aku menyayangi hyung~!^^  
Aku akan membuktikannya saat nanti aku satu kampus dengan hyung~! Aku akan langsung membuktikannya~! .  
Aku menyayangi hyung~! _-dengan** Do Kyungsoo**

"Itu..., menjijikkan," ujar Sehun, tidak melihat Baekhyun yang sudah pergi duluan lalu menghancurkan bantal milik Zitao.

**Hari 495**

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan...," ujar Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri di kaca. Ia melihat refleksi dirinya yang terlihat sangat aneh dan tidak bersahabat dengan kantong mata yang terlihat jelas, mengalahkan milik Zitao.

"Kau, sudah pasti kalah dan buku ini," ujar Baekhyun pada refleksi-Baekhyun dan buku _CARA MENDAPATKAN SHORTIE aka KYUNGSOO _ditangannya, "Sama-sama tidak berguna!" ujar Baekhyun lagi lalu membuka buku catatannya tentang cara mendapatkan Kyungsoo. Cara mendapatkan Kyungsoo sudah ada total 249 cara yang semuanya harus di coret oleh Baekhyun karena tidak berhasil._  
_

"Dan yang lebih parah dari ini semua adalah kau," tunjuk Baekhyun pada refleksi-Baekhyun, "Harus datang ke acara pertunangan itu karena DIA MENGANGGAPMU SAHABATNYAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Baekhyun frustasi sambil kembali membenturkan kepalanya ke meja untuk yang keberapa kalinya selama seminggu belakangan ini.

**Hari 495 **_(detik-detik menuju pertunangan Jongin-Kyungsoo)_

"Tater tot-ah, aku sangat gugup!" ujar Baekhyun sambil meremas tangan Chanyeol dan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Ada tater tot disini yang siap membuat siapapun kepanasan jika berani mengganggu churros disamping tater tot yang sedang berjaga!" ujar Chanyeol balas meremas tangan Baekhyun yang langsung melepaskan tangan mereka.

"Aku sedang tidak bercanda!"  
"Aku juga tidak bercanda. Sekarang, berbahagialah untuk Kyungsoo karena kau harus tahu atau kau pasti sudah tahu bahwa cinta memang hal yang paling menyakitkan di dunia ini dan kau harus menanggung resiko dari cintamu itu. Dan untuk pengetahuanmu, kau harus membiarkan orang yang kau cintai bahagia dengan pilihannya."  
"Ugh, baiklah, baiklah!" ujar Baekhyun, merasa kalah dengan Chanyeol langsung turun dari mobil Chanyeol karena dia dan Chanyeol sudah hampir 1 setengah jam berdiam diri di mobil tanpa turun dan masuk ke dalam untuk memberi selamat pada Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang mungkin sudah melaksanakan pertunangan mereka.

Chanyeol langsung mengejar Baekhyun dan menggenggam tangan Baekhyun, seakan-akan memberikan semangat lalu mulai masuk dan mencari Jongin dan Kyungsoo untuk diberi selamat.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang langsung menemukan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol langsung menuju ke arah mereka dengan senyuman lebar.

Chanyeol yang langsung memberikan selamat, "Selamat, Jongin-ah! Kapan kau akan menikah?"

"Setelah aku lulus dan mampu memberikan Kyung dan anakku di masa depan makanan yang bergizi."  
"Ah, berarti itu memakan waktu selamanya!" ujar Chanyeol, membuat Jongin dan Kyungsoo tertawa. Baekhyun yang berkeringat dingin akhirnya maju dan memaksakan senyuman ke arah Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

"Se...lamat," ujar Baekhyun. Kyungsoo tersenyum dan langsung memeluk Baekhyun, membuat perasaan Baekhyun makin tidak karuan.

"Ah, Baekhyun hyung, bolehkah aku berbicara berdua denganmu?" ujar Jongin. Baekhyun hanya bisa pasrah saat Jongin menarik tangannya ke taman belakang, tempat yang sepi.

"Hyung..., aku tahu kalau kau menyukai Kyungsoo-ku."

"Lalu?" ujar Baekhyun, tidak tahu harus memberi respon apa karena memang sepertinya hanya Kyungsoo yang tidak tahu tentang perasaan cintanya yang sangat jelas ditunjukkan hanya untuk Kyungsoo.

"Sekarang Kyungsoo sudah bertunangan denganku, jadi, ya..., er...,"  
"Baiklah, aku akan berhenti mendekatinya."  
"Benarkah?"  
"Segalanya untuk Kyungsoo."

"Terima kasih, hyung! Terima kasih!" ujar Jongin lalu memeluk Baekhyun erat.

"Hyung, ku dengar Chanyeol adalah orang yang baik, kenapa kau tidak coba saja dengannya?"  
"Menjadikannya pelarian? Tidak, terima kasih, aku masih punya perasaan."  
"Kau bisa menyebutnya pelarian namun siapa sangka mungkin suatu saat nanti kau lama kelamaan akan balik menyukainya? Aku sangat tahu si Chanyeol bodoh itu sangat mencintaimu dan pertemuannya denganmu di kereta itu sebenarnya aku yang merencanakan."

**Hari 496**

"Kau tidak pernah menceritakannya denganku!"  
"Kau tidak pernah bertanya."  
"Apa yang harus aku tanyakan?!"  
"Bagaimana aku bisa menjadi sok kenal denganmu, mungkin?"

"Aku kira sifatmu memang suka sok kenal dengan orang!" ujar Baekhyun frustasi. Karena Chanyeol ingin membantunya melupakan Kyungsoo, akhirnya tepat sehari setelah pertunangan Jongin-Kyungsoo, Chanyeol langsung mengajak Baekhyun ke Busan.

"Aku akan membuatmu melupakan Kyungsoo dan mungkin akan belajar sedikit hipnotis jadi kau akan tergila-gila denganku."  
"Di dalam mimpimu, manusia tater tot."

**Hari 500**

"Mari kita lihat sudah berapa lama aku menyukai Kyungsoo...," ujar Baekhyun lalu mengeluarkan kalender kecil yang selalu dibawanya kemana-mana, kalender yang sudah diberi tanda sejak hari pertama ia menyukai Kyungsoo.**  
**

"Sudah 500 hari..."  
"Kau penuh niat ya, saat menyukai seseorang."  
"Karena kalau kata orang ada niat pasti ada jalan..., tapi sepertinya itu tidak bekerja untukku."

"Bagaimana jika niat itu kau gunakan untukku? Aku yakin jalannya akan sangat mulus tanpa gangguan," ujar Chanyeol dan memencet hidung Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya bisa tertawa pelan.

"Bagaimana jika aku berhenti disini dan membuat awal yang baru?"  
"Awal yang baru?"  
"Iya, awal yang baru; catatan baru tentang bagaimana mendapatkan vokalis Dicktionary aka Park Chanyeol, kalender baru tentang hari pertama aku menyukaimu, semua yang baru..."

"Kau akan bangkrut karena harus terus-terusan membeli kalender baru itu karena kau akan menyukaiku selamanya dan catatan itu akan kosong karena tanpa melakukan apapun, kau bisa dengan mudah mendapatkanku," ujar Chanyeol lalu mencium Baekhyun.

* * *

ini terinspirasi dari (500) days of summer jadi waktunya loncat2 gitu (fyi ini baekhyun-centric)


End file.
